


They cry mandragoras

by EowynRivers



Series: Drabbles of ice and fire [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, game of thrones
Genre: F/M, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EowynRivers/pseuds/EowynRivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Sansa and Sandor meet again. Post series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whereas the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to tell how shitty it is.

He looks at her with fear. Not fear of being rejected, of hearing her telling him how cruel he was in King’s Landing. But the fear of someone you have lost a long time ago: the fear of being forgotten. She does not move nor say something. She remains silent, her face closed to human emotions. It would be too hot, too dark but the fragile cell of her melancholic scent shall inebriate me till I forget the animal smell of my human condition. He falls on his knees. Forgive me for I was never the remedy to your sorrow.


	2. My fingers are dry and my mouth empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't supposed to add another chapter but err I do what i want  
> As always it's terrible but yeah huhu

I am no child. I am a lone wolf.  
The dog may bark at me, he knows I am stronger.  
She sits on her bed. It is no invitation to stay. Only a sign of peace. Our eyes won’t meet tonight, we stay away from each other.  
He’s afraid of me.  
Just like I am afraid of him.  
I know I shouldn’t and this feeling tears me apart. I should tell him to go away but my tongue is gone and my throat is full. But she does believe he understands.   
O Motherless moon guide me of your silver light.


	3. I have all my flowers to loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a deep mistery in our tongues: do we speak to say or do we speak to hear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No but the real mistery is WHY ARE YOU EVEN READING THIS SHIT

The music is loud, the dresses shiny and the hearts sing together. My eyes wander in the heat of the night.  
Dragonstone is a magnificent place but I do not wish to stay there. I miss the trees and the snow and the godswoods…  
And Sandor.  
I miss his presence, I miss him… Why cannot I be around him and still ache for his touch?   
I feel a hand on my shoulder, I know it’s his. Let me cover it with mine. For your skin fills my soul with an elixir of desire and fear.   
“Do not move Sandor Clegane.”


	4. The deepest, the fearless, the true.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this shit

I told him to come in my room after the feast. He knows I have no desire to talk.  
He removes my clothes slowly, from behind. We do not want to look at each other.  
I have never been intimate with a man, having lost my faith in them.   
No one speaks. The ruins of our attraction begin to see dawn.  
He bends me over the wooden bed. It is an animal act, without any tenderness. But it feels good, in a way.   
I am not filled with lust. I just believe it will make me feel stronger.  
“Little bird…”


	5. Make this endless day endless night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from West Side Story

He stays with me all night. Good, for I do not wish to stay alone in Dragonstone. I do not dream this time, it’s a peaceful night, spent with the man I love. He made me feel alive like no one before.  
I woke up first. Letting me admire him. His face is covered by a scar, but I like it, gives him a powerful look. And I need fearless women and men next to me.  
“Sandor, please stay with me. A minute, an hour, a day will never be enough.. I need you. Stay beside me I beg you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked me to make longer chapters. But this is actually a drabble, each chapter is a drabble.  
> My writing isn't really good and I have trouble writing a lot, so this helps me in a way. But if someone reaaaally wants to see this becoming a long fic I would love to have some help!


	6. Sandor - The end is near, I can feel its gentle walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Hope you enjoyed :)

I stayed beside her.  
Winterfell is now a crowded place… Sansa gave her title to her brother, and his heirs will run the North when he’ll pass away.  
Our children will live far from Kings and games in a peaceful haven.  
“Come home Sandor, the horses are tired.”  
And so I am. I do not run or fight anymore. I walk till the sun disappears to let the quiet night take place. The fresh hair is caressing my scar the way Sansa does.  
And the moon reminds me of her shy smile.  
It is time for me to come home.


End file.
